Here For You
by chashkieh
Summary: Prompt via PM: Clark helps Kara cope...or something. Setting: After S01E13 "For the girl who has everything" episode.


Prompt via PM: Clark helps Kara cope.

Setting: After S01E13 "For the girl who has everything" episode.

* * *

When her friends and sister left (rather reluctantly), she began to get anxious again. She, for the life of her, couldn't shake off the feeling that even with the support she got from everyone, she would have given anything just to see her family again, even if it was through a dream, or a prison.

From the moment she woke up in Krypton, she knew it wasn't real. But part of her believed it was. No one could understand her, really; how hard it was to be a survivor. She had sacrificed so much, and got little to nothing in return. Any other day, and she would've been okay with that.

Non just had to have that thing latch onto her to throw her off of her game, off of their trail. Although, when she really thought about it, she was already feeling lost way before she got attacked.

Why does she have to go through all these anyway? Why is she even trying to fit in? What for?

Not that she doesn't appreciate everything the humans have done for her, but sometimes, she wished her mother did not put her on that pod.

This made her even more angry at Non. That person is just awful. No wonder he never got along with Alura or Zor-El.

Once again, she was on the verge of tears. The only person she could actually talk to about her planet, how it was, how they were, is dead. She doesn't want to deal with that right now.

She grabbed her phone and typed a few words.

 _Kara: I need your help, please._

Not even two seconds in, she received her reply.

 _Clark: I will be there in 10 minutes._  
 _Kara: Thanks._

* * *

As promised, Superman got there on the dot. When he landed, Kara immediately engulfed him in a tight hug, her face buried in his chest.

"Kara, what's wrong?"

He seemed to have knocked her out of her reverie that she slowly backed away.

"It's Non."  
"Remind me again?" Clark placed his arms over his cousin's shoulder and led her to the couch.  
"Astra's husband."  
"Ah yes, that guy. What did he do now?"  
"He placed me in a dream by using the black mercy. It's an organism that gives its victims their heart's desire, all while sucking their host's life force."

Clark became alarmed.  
"When was this? J'onn should've called me! Or Jimmy. You could've died, Kara. I couldn't live with that."  
"Alex helped me."  
"I should give Non a piece of my mind..." He was about to go when Kara spoke again.

"It was so surreal, Kal - Clark, that dream. I-I didn't want to leave," She paused, "But I had to. Because I'm Supergirl. Because I have responsibilities. Because they needed me. But, can't I be selfish sometimes?"  
"Kara…"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to be broody. I feel lost, Clark. I don't know if I'd ever be able to go back to my usual perky self. I mean I could pretend, but both of us know that I'm not good at pretending. They will catch on, and I don't want them to pick up the pieces."  
"Like it or not, _we_ will help you pick up the pieces. At some point in our lives, Kara, we'll feel lost. It's natural. You must not give up or give in. I know it's scary, and that things won't always go as planned, but that's how it goes in any other planet. It will get better, I promise you."  
"And I was supposed to be older and wiser than you."  
"Not on this planet. I know that I may be bringing only a little comfort to you right now, I doubt I even made a dent. Nevertheless, I am and will always be here for you." He put a hand on her shoulder again to reassure her.

Kara nodded and gave him a hug.

"Fancy a race in the sky? I bet you wouldn't be able to catch me."  
"Ha. Dream on, Kal."  
"We'll see. Although I really do think I should give Non a timeout so that he could think about what he's done."  
"Are you 12 or something?" Kara smiled despite herself.  
"See? I made you smile. 3-2-1 go?" Clark grinned widely when he pushed Kara lightly and jumped right out the window.  
"Hey! That's cheating!"

They flew up without a care in the world - even for just a few minutes.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, too short, but it was a request and I forgot to post it. :) Request from snowgirl01. Sorry, I only had Clark included in this one.**


End file.
